G-boys and Sailor Senshi?
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Duo and Mercury? Quatre and Venus? COUPLES?!?!?! This is kinda bassied on my friend Aaren and I who were being weird for a while and making up a hole bunch of stuff! I'm Merc and Aaren is V-babe! have fun!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you again for letting me stay here while I get back on my feet Maya."

"Oh don't worry about it, we also have a few other visitors and my brother won't care, he's always so busy with his work he hardly ever even sees his girlfriend."

"Neither do I, I really miss Ames, maybe I'll see her soon."

"I hope you do, sorry but I have to go and see to the other guests."

"Oh that's no problem, you said there was a phone jack I could plug my internet into. Could you tell me where that is before you go?"

"Sure, it's right here," Maya showed him where it is.

"Thanks a lot again. Do you think I could meet your brother sometime?"

"Of course, come down to the front parlor at 7 and you can meet him and the other guests."

"Ok I'll see you at seven then."

"Bye," she walked out the door.

The mysterious man plugged in his computer. 

"Come on Ami be on," signs on AOL IM, "Yes she's on!"

AmiandDuo4E: Hey sweetie!

GodofDeath: Hey babe!

AmiandDuo4E: What you up to?

GodofDeath: n/m I'm just chillin' like a villin'

AmiandDuo4E: you are 

GodofDeath: oh yeah

AmiandDuo4E: Guess where I'm chillin'?

GodofDeath: where?

AmiandDuo4E: Quarte's house!

GodofDeath: oh my gosh that is so cool!

AmiandDuo4E: hey I'm sorry but I g2g, I'm going to see Quatre and Mina (she's here too!)

GodofDeath: that's awesome. Have fun I g2g too! 

AmiandDuo4E: ok I miss you Duo.

GodofDeath: I miss you too.

AmiandDuo4E: ok I really g2g bye bye bye

AmiandDuo4E has signed off

Chapter 2

"Quatre! Venus!" Ami ran up and hugged them, "I missed you guys so much!"

"I missed you too Merc!" 

"So what you guys end up doing with your Gundams?"

"Well I need to get hold of Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei."

"Oh ok then, have you heard from Duo where he is?"

Maya walked in, "Quatre I'd like you to meet someone," Duo walked in behind her.

"Quatre?!?!"

Ami turned around because of a familiar voice, "Duo!?!?!"

"Ames?!?! What are you doing here?" Duo ran over and picked her up.

"Duo I missed you so much! How, how did you get here? I wasn't sure if I'd ever even see you again!"

"Don't talk like that Merc, we'll always be together."

"No we won't you're just a normal person, I have my own duties in a short time."

"How about you guys go have some time together?" Quarte questioned.

"Yeah that's a good idea, see y'all later!" Ami announced.

"Dinner is at seven."

"Hey thanks. Bye bye bye," Ami said in a singsong voice.

"You're a baka!" Mina yelled after Ami.

"At least I passed every class I've been in unlike somebody I know."

"Hey it's not my fault I prefer sleep and comics over school." 

"Yes it is, I like sleep also but I can handle sleep and make it to school."

"But volleyball, being Sailor Venus, sleeping, hanging out, and school just doesn't work."

"Mina I do all those things so don't complain."

"Fine! Be that way!"

"I will, bye Quatre-chan and Mina-baka."

Chapter 3

"Duo…"

"No Ami don't even start, I know you have to go soon so let's just spend this time happy?"

"Ok Duo I guess you're right. Come on let's go to dinner now and then how about we go for a swim in the pool. I bet we can get Mina and Quatre to play volleyball with us."

"Yeah I want to be on a team with you!"

"No way! Mina and I against you and Quatre!"

"That's so unfair, Quatre is scared of the ball!"

"So what? It's not like you even know how to hit the ball!"

"Yes I do, I'm better then you and Mina put together!"

"Is that a challenge? Ok then Mina, Quatre, and I against you."

*scared!!!!!* "No that's not fair!"

"Then Quatre can play with you!"

"No!!!!!"

"Let's go and ask Mina what she thinks."

"Yeah that's a good idea, we have to go to dinner anyway."

Ami and Duo leave their room to find their worst nightmare standing in the parlor.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ami shouted as she ran away."

"Wait for me Ami!! I'm right behind you!!" Duo screamed following.

"Ami! Duo! Get back here! Be nice to Dorthy she traveled a long way to be here."

"Good god save me! Quatre what is wrong with you?!?! Mina is going to flip and try to kill her for what she did to you!!!"

"But I'm way over that she should be too. Dorthy came to spend some time here and relax now that the war is over."

"Don't be so sure the war IS over Quatre," Ami whispered quietly to herself.

"What you say Ami?"

"Oh nothing."

BEEP FLASH BEEP FLASH

"Crap I got to go, Mina and I will be back in a while." 

"Ready Ami?" Mina questioned as she walked in the door, "Ah what the monkeys is she doing here? I'll kill you when we get back!" 

"Come on Mina!" 

Mina and Ami ran outside where they transformed into Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"I hate when Serena needs us!" 

"Same here but it's our duty to protect her."

"I also hate when you're right!"

hehe "Get a life, come on!"

When they reach Serena she's standing on a chair screaming at the top of her lungs!

"What's wrong?" Venus asked disappointedly.

"SP..SPID…SPIDER!!!"

"WHERE??" Venus joins Serena on the chair as quickly as a bolt of lightning.

"What am I going to do with you two?" 

"KILL IT!!!"

"Let's see what attack should I use? Mercury Aqua Rhapsody or maybe Shine Aqua Allusion?" 

"JUST KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok but I don't know what attack to use. Oh I got it!"

"COME ON!!!"

"Mercury stomp!" 

"You idiot you lead up to it and take all that time and all you do is step on it?"

"Hey at least I'm not standing on a chair like one of those ladies you see in old movies. And I wouldn't be the one calling me an idiot if I were you."

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Thanks Mercury!" ^_^* Serena announced to stop Merc and V's fight.

"You're welcome. Next time don't use the communicator just over a spider."

"But it was big!"

"I'm leaving next time have Darien or Luna kill it." 


	2. Sailor of Wisdom and Sailor Dits!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you again for letting me stay here while I get back on my feet Maya."

"Oh don't worry about it, we also have a few other visitors and my brother won't care, he's always so busy with his work he hardly ever even sees his girlfriend."

"Neither do I, I really miss Ames, maybe I'll see her soon."

"I hope you do, sorry but I have to go and see to the other guests."

"Oh that's no problem, you said there was a phone jack I could plug my internet into. Could you tell me where that is before you go?"

"Sure, it's right here," Maya showed him where it is.

"Thanks a lot again. Do you think I could meet your brother sometime?"

"Of course, come down to the front parlor at 7 and you can meet him and the other guests."

"Ok I'll see you at seven then."

"Bye," she walked out the door.

The mysterious man plugged in his computer. 

"Come on Ami be on," signs on AOL IM, "Yes she's on!"

AmiandDuo4E: Hey sweetie!

GodofDeath: Hey babe!

AmiandDuo4E: What you up to?

GodofDeath: n/m I'm just chillin' like a villin'

AmiandDuo4E: you are 

GodofDeath: oh yeah

AmiandDuo4E: Guess where I'm chillin'?

GodofDeath: where?

AmiandDuo4E: Quarte's house!

GodofDeath: oh my gosh that is so cool!

AmiandDuo4E: hey I'm sorry but I g2g, I'm going to see Quatre and Mina (she's here too!)

GodofDeath: that's awesome. Have fun I g2g too! 

AmiandDuo4E: ok I miss you Duo.

GodofDeath: I miss you too.

AmiandDuo4E: ok I really g2g bye bye bye

AmiandDuo4E has signed off

Chapter 2

"Quatre! Venus!" Ami ran up and hugged them, "I missed you guys so much!"

"I missed you too Merc!" 

"So what you guys end up doing with your Gundams?"

"Well I need to get hold of Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei."

"Oh ok then, have you heard from Duo where he is?"

Maya walked in, "Quatre I'd like you to meet someone," Duo walked in behind her.

"Quatre?!?!"

Ami turned around because of a familiar voice, "Duo!?!?!"

"Ames?!?! What are you doing here?" Duo ran over and picked her up.

"Duo I missed you so much! How, how did you get here? I wasn't sure if I'd ever even see you again!"

"Don't talk like that Merc, we'll always be together."

"No we won't you're just a normal person, I have my own duties in a short time."

"How about you guys go have some time together?" Quarte questioned.

"Yeah that's a good idea, see y'all later!" Ami announced.

"Dinner is at seven."

"Hey thanks. Bye bye bye," Ami said in a singsong voice.

"You're a baka!" Mina yelled after Ami.

"At least I passed every class I've been in unlike somebody I know."

"Hey it's not my fault I prefer sleep and comics over school." 

"Yes it is, I like sleep also but I can handle sleep and make it to school."

"But volleyball, being Sailor Venus, sleeping, hanging out, and school just doesn't work."

"Mina I do all those things so don't complain."

"Fine! Be that way!"

"I will, bye Quatre-chan and Mina-baka."

Chapter 3

"Duo…"

"No Ami don't even start, I know you have to go soon so let's just spend this time happy?"

"Ok Duo I guess you're right. Come on let's go to dinner now and then how about we go for a swim in the pool. I bet we can get Mina and Quatre to play volleyball with us."

"Yeah I want to be on a team with you!"

"No way! Mina and I against you and Quatre!"

"That's so unfair, Quatre is scared of the ball!"

"So what? It's not like you even know how to hit the ball!"

"Yes I do, I'm better then you and Mina put together!"

"Is that a challenge? Ok then Mina, Quatre, and I against you."

*scared!!!!!* "No that's not fair!"

"Then Quatre can play with you!"

"No!!!!!"

"Let's go and ask Mina what she thinks."

"Yeah that's a good idea, we have to go to dinner anyway."

Ami and Duo leave their room to find their worst nightmare standing in the parlor.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ami shouted as she ran away."

"Wait for me Ami!! I'm right behind you!!" Duo screamed following.

"Ami! Duo! Get back here! Be nice to Dorthy she traveled a long way to be here."

"Good god save me! Quatre what is wrong with you?!?! Mina is going to flip and try to kill her for what she did to you!!!"

"But I'm way over that she should be too. Dorthy came to spend some time here and relax now that the war is over."

"Don't be so sure the war IS over Quatre," Ami whispered quietly to herself.

"What you say Ami?"

"Oh nothing."

BEEP FLASH BEEP FLASH

"Crap I got to go, Mina and I will be back in a while." 

"Ready Ami?" Mina questioned as she walked in the door, "Ah what the monkeys is she doing here? I'll kill you when we get back!" 

"Come on Mina!" 

Mina and Ami ran outside where they transformed into Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"I hate when Serena needs us!" 

"Same here but it's our duty to protect her."

"I also hate when you're right!"

hehe "Get a life, come on!"

When they reach Serena she's standing on a chair screaming at the top of her lungs!

"What's wrong?" Venus asked disappointedly.

"SP..SPID…SPIDER!!!"

"WHERE??" Venus joins Serena on the chair as quickly as a bolt of lightning.

"What am I going to do with you two?" 

"KILL IT!!!"

"Let's see what attack should I use? Mercury Aqua Rhapsody or maybe Shine Aqua Allusion?" 

"JUST KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok but I don't know what attack to use. Oh I got it!"

"COME ON!!!"

"Mercury stomp!" 

"You idiot you lead up to it and take all that time and all you do is step on it?"

"Hey at least I'm not standing on a chair like one of those ladies you see in old movies. And I wouldn't be the one calling me an idiot if I were you."

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Thanks Mercury!" ^_^* Serena announced to stop Merc and V's fight.

"You're welcome. Next time don't use the communicator just over a spider."

"But it was big!"

"I'm leaving next time have Darien or Luna kill it." 

(A.N. I just wanted to let everyone know that Mercury and Venus don't follow their charter traits at ALL!!!! Duo is also far away from his charter on the TV show and in the manga. He is VERY sentimental and always looking after the one's he loves, especially Ami. One more thing Ami is not spelled wrong!! Ami is the Japanese spelling of Amy.)

Chapter 4

"Duo-koi!"

"Quatre-koi!"

"We're home!"

(A.N. koi is a Japanese suffix when you refer to your b/f or g/f.)

"AMI!!!!" Duo comes crashing down the hall knocking things over as he runs. Quatre follows picking up everything Duo knocked over.

A sound erupts from Mina, "Oopsies! ^_^* Can we please eat? All that work made me hungry." 

"All that work?!?! You stood on a chair and yelled at me to kill a SPIDER. You did no work what so ever."

*Sticks out tongue at Ami* "I did to!! I went didn't I?"

"Be quiet! After dinner how about you, Quatre, and myself play volleyball against Duo?"

"Good idea! But why is Duo by himself?"

"He said he was better at volleyball then us!"

"OH!! Bad Du-chan you shouldn't lie to Ami!"

"I know but I wasn't lying!!"

"Duo!"

"I wasn't!"

"Chibi, Mizusei, and Aichi could beat you at volleyball!"

(A.N. Chibi is NOT Chibi-Usa! If you didn't read all the summery Venus is base on my friend Aaren and Mercury is me! Chibi is one of Aaren's many invisible friends and Mizusei and Aichi are two of mine. Yes my friends and I are crazy!)

"No they couldn't!"

"What ever you say let's eat!" I interrupted knowing this could go on for hours. 

"Okay!!"

"Quatre-san?"

"Yes Ami-san?"

"Do you have aspirin?"

"Yes I do, why do you have a headache?"

"Not yet but I have to get used to their bickering again and I remember all the headaches from last time I had to get used to it."

Haha, "Good idea! Maybe I should stock up. You never know we may soon be treating the whole colony for the dreaded Duo/Venus headache."

"It's the worst! Great they don't even hear us because their arguing over who gets to sit where."

*Quatre and Ami* ^_^*

"Merc!" Diana came running in and jumped in my arms.

"Diana! What are you doing here?"

"Well since you're watching Luna and Mina is watching Artimas, Diana is staying here. Chibi-Usa is staying with Hotaru for the week while Mamoru and Usagi rest from her hyperness." 

"Ah I get it. I missed you Diana!" 

"I missed you to Ami-senpai. Can I see Luna-mommy?"

"Of course, go up stairs and the first door on the right is my room. Your momma should be in there."

"Ami-san?"

"Yes Dainako?"

"What do you think I should call Luna? I mean she's my mommy but I won't be born for a while."

"What do you think Diana-chan?"

"I think she's just like my momma."

"Then do what you feel is right, call her momma if it feels right to you."

"Ok Ami-senai! You're so smart!"

"Why thank you Diana, you're pretty smart yourself for such a little one."

"Thank you! The Queen and Small Lady taught me well!"

"They sure did, but I doubt you got your manners from Serenity."

Hehe, "Pluto and the King helped with those, also my mommy and daddy!"

"I bet they did! Now go off and see Luna. Would you like to stay with Luna tonight?"

"Oh please could I?"

"Of course you can, I can tell you miss your mommy and daddy."

"Yes I do. Thank you so much!" She ran off very happy.

"You're so good to her Ami-san."

"Non sense, she just needs to be talked to right."

LoL, "Ami-baka!"

"Don't call her that Mina, she's much wiser then you," Quatre decided to stick up for me.

"What?! Quatre-koi! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"Yeah well right now Ami is truly the Solider of Wisdom." 


End file.
